Lu and Laurie
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: Lawrence III befriends a psychic child but gets quite a surprise when he finally meets him. However, the child never actually clamed to be human.....
1. Lawrence makes a friend

**_LU AND LAURIE_**.

**Lawrence makes a friend**

Lawrence III was holidaying on Shamouti. The natives had warily allowed him to come as long as he was not out to capture the birds or Lugia. As his machine was now scrap, after it was salvaged from Fire Island, he was able to assure them that relaxation was all he was after. It was now late in the day, and the sun had begun to set.

**_ Hello? _** came a voice. Lawrence sat up and looked around, expecting to see another boat, but there were none.

**_ Hello? Is anyone about to talk to me? I'm bored. _** came the voice again, and Lawrence realised the voice was inside his head. He's had an ESP test some years ago, and it had been worked out that he had some sort of latent psychic ability, but nothing definite had been suggested. Lawrence now knew that part of that ability was telepathy. He could receive, at any rate. Could he send? He decided to try.

** Hello? ** he sent back.

**_ There is someone there! Hello! _** came back an immediate reply. The 'voice' sounded young-a child?

** What's your name? Are you a boy or a girl? ** asked Lawrence.

**_ I am male. My name's Lou. What's yours? _** asked Lou.

Lawrence was surprised by the gender classification from one who sounded so young. 'Male', not 'Boy.' Intelligent child, obviously.

** Lou? That's L-O-U isn't it? ** he said.

_** No, Lu. No 'O' sound. Lu. **_

** Okay, Lu. **

**_ What's your name? _** asked Lu.

** Laurie. ** said Lawrence.

Lawrence really hated being called Lawrence III. He'd only been given the name to carry it on, and it felt inferior somehow being the third of something. It was as though he was just a body to carry the family name and for some reason the first name of Lawrence was being passed on as well. It wouldn't have helped to have had the Americanism, and called Lawrence Junior. That was just as bad! From very early he had vowed that if he had a son, it would not be called Lawrence IV. He wasn't inflicting that upon any child! In fact, nowhere in its name would the name Lawrence appear. To hell with family tradition!

**_ Laurie. _** repeated the young think-voice. It sounded nice like that. **_ What do you do? _**

** I collect things. ** Lawrence said.

**_ What sort of things? _** asked Lu**_. I collect too. Pearls, feathers, and shells. _**

Lawrence thought a bit before answering. He didn't want this child, who was probably an islander, to realise he was talking to the man who had caused so much trouble with the birds. It would put him off before he'd even met him, and he'd rather the child judged him on his character and not on what he'd heard from others.

** Stamps. ** he replied. ** Trading cards, and I like shells, pearls, and feathers too, but I've never thought to collect them. Perhaps I should collect them too? **

**_ I can get you some really nice shells. I dive down to collect them from the sea floor. _** said Lu.

"** Would you? But what could I do in return for you? ** asked Lawrence.

**_ Could you try and find me some nice feathers? _** asked Lu. **_ They don't have to be particularly rare, I just like them. _**

** Okay, I should be able to do that. ** he said.

**_ Oh, my mother's telling me to sleep. Better go. Bye! _** Lu abruptly fell silent.

Lawrence didn't hear from Lu for a couple of weeks, but collected feathers from various places on the island, and also wrote to all his friends who lived or visited exotic places, and asked them to send him feathers. He put aside one of each type for Lu, and used the doubles as the start of his own collection. Lu contacted him again early one morning.

_** Laurie? **_

** Lu, it's good to hear from you! I got you some feathers! **

**_ I got you some really nice shells, and a pearl! _** said Lu. **_ I'm going to talk to my parents about meeting you. But they're very protective of me, so we'll have to wait till I can approach them. Till then, we'll talk every week. OK? _**

** OK. **said Lawrence.

For weeks and weeks they talked, finding out things about each other. They found out they were both the only child in their family, though Lu said his mother could if needed still have another child. Lu often dived for shells, and said holding his breath was no difficulty, so Lawrence guessed that his parents had taught him to swim and dive from a young age. For three months they had their weekly chats, and by then Lawrence felt that he almost knew Lu as well as he knew himself. Lawrence had almost forgotten about Lu's promise to ask his parents, until Lu contacted him about it.

**_ My parents are still protective of me, and don't want me to meet with someone they don't know, but I want to anyway. Tomorrow. Where shall we meet? _** Lu sounded rebellious.

** Um, how about at Slowking's shrine? ** asked Lawrence, hearing from Lu's 'voice' that he wasn't going to be talked out of it. ** I just hope your parents won't be mad at me when they find you out. **

**_ Oh no, they won't be mad at you. _** said Lu cheerfully. **_ It'll be me they'll be mad at. Bring the feathers when the sun is directly above in the sky. I'll tell them I'm diving for shells. They won't expect me for hours. I'll bring the shells and we can swap them over! _**

** Okay. ** said Lawrence.

The next day, Lawrence was at the shrine, looking landwards, as that was where he expected the boy to come from. He was wondering where he was when he heard Hello? from behind him. He turned, and stared.

Beside the boat, looking up at him with it's dark blue eyes, was a small Lugia!

**_ Laurie? _** came Lu's think-voice with a note of uncertainty. **_ Is that you? _**

** Lu? ** asked Lawrence. His thoughts were whirling. Here was a Lugia, whose parents didn't know it was seeing him. He could take it and put it in his collection! But he pushed the thought aside. This was his friend! He looked at the trusting look Lu was favouring him with. He couldn't betray that trust!

**_ Laurie? Is that you? _** Lu's voice sounded just as surprised as Lawrence felt. **_ Your thoughts are agitated. What's up? _**

** I'm just surprised. ** said Lawrence, firmly squashing any further thoughts of capturing Lu. ** I thought you were a human boy! **

**_ And I thought you were a Lugia! _** Said Lu. Lu flapped it's wings, and as it started rising out of the water, Lawrence saw for the first time it had a net in it's mouth, which was going into the water. Judging by the tautness of the net, there was a heavy load in it.

** Here, let me take that. ** said Lawrence, reaching out and helping to pull the net into the boat. The net, containing a heavy load of shells, was pulled into the boat by Lawrence, and Lu scrabbled at the side of the boat with its feet, trying to get in. The sides of the boat were high, however, and Lu couldn't gain purchase on the slippery sides. Lawrence reached gently under Lu's wings, and lifted the two metres or so of wet Lugia into the boat. He was surprisingly light for his size. He rested his head in Lawrence's lap, looked up and said **_ Those are shells for you. Have a look! Go on! _**

Lawrence opened the bag, and drew out some shells. Some were sea-polished, some were rough, some were large, some were small, some were common, and some extremely rare. But all were in good condition and anything any collector would be proud to have in his or her collection.

** Lu, these are beautiful! ** he said. ** Here, these are for you. ** He brought out a metre-long box and put it by Lu's side. Lu used his mouth to open the box. Inside were feathers of all shapes, sizes and colours. Lu lifted them up one by one, admiring them.

_** Thank you, Laurie! These are beautiful! **_

** I got some doubles, and I kept them for a collection of my own. ** Lawrence said.

**_ You have a feather collection too? _** asked Lu. Lawrence nodded. Lu spread a wing, and tugged on a few feathers until one came out. He proffered it to Lawrence.

**_ Here, another one for your collection. _** Lu said. Lawrence took the feather gently, and placed it in a locker on the boat.

** Thank you, Lu! I'll treasure it, not just as something to collect, but as a sign of our friendship. **

**_ I'd better head back now, or my parents will wonder where I am. _** Lu said. Lawrence carefully emptied the shells from the net, and helped Lu wrap the net firmly round the box. Then Lu jumped off the side of the boat into the water, and Lawrence lowered the netted box down to where Lu could grasp it.

**_ Same time, same place next week? _** Lu asked.

** Okay. ** said Lawrence. ** I'll bring any more feathers I get**_. _

**_ I'll bring any more shells. _** said Lu. Then he dived under the water.

Lu and Lawrence met for several more weeks without Lu's parents suspecting. They exchanged feathers and shells, and often lay in the boat together talking about the things they'd found. One particularly hot August day, however, while talking, they dozed off in the heat.

Both were woken by a psychic shout.**_ Lu, get out of there now, quickly! _** The voice was clearly frightened. Two pairs of eyes snapped open, and the pair found themselves looking at two full-sized Lugias hovering over the boat****

**_ Mum! Dad! Meet my friend Laurie! _** said Lu. **_ He gave me all those feathers! _**

**_ Out, quickly, He's dangerous! _**came another psychic shout, different in a subtle way from the first.

**_ But this is my friend, Laurie! _** Lu protested.

**_ Remember what we told you? About the human who tried to capture the birds and I? He caused us so much trouble, and he's probably planning to capture you! _** Lu looked at Lawrence with widening eyes.

**_ What? You mean-that's _him_? _ **One of the hovering Lugias nodded it's head.

** I would never do anything to deliberately hurt or upset you, Lu, I promise! ** said Lawrence. He looked at the parents. ** And that includes capturing him! He's my friend and I wouldn't do such a thing! **

**_ You seemed very determined to capture me last time we met. _** said one Lugia. **_ I believe your main purpose in capturing the birds was to bring me out, as I was more valuable to you than they. _**

** I see what I did then was wrong, and I apologise. ** Lawrence said**. I would never try to capture Lu! He's my friend! Anyway, I have no machine now, and there is nothing in this boat I could use to capture him! **

_** Mum, Dad, if he's wanted to capture me, he could have done it earlier! We've been meeting now for weeks, because you wouldn't let me otherwise! **_

**_ With good reason, especially considering the company you've been keeping. But you do have a point. You have returned to us each time unscathed. I will allow you to see him. _** Then he directed his thoughts at Lawrence******_ You are being trusted where no trust is deserved. But be aware, we will be watching and listening. Harm Lu, and we will both come after you to make you pay! If any harm comes to Lu, you will wish you had never heard of Lugia, or Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, or Shamouti island! _** Lawrence nodded.

** Thank you, I promise I will never knowingly or deliberately harm Lu. ** At that point, the radio in the boat came to life.

"_Lawrence, are you there?"_ Lawrence answered.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"_Hello, how are you Lawrence? This is your old friend Cyrill……"_


	2. Cyrill

**Cyrill.**

"Hello, Cyrill, I'm kind of busy at the moment." Said Lawrence, looking up at the two adult Lugias

"I've been asked by your parents to bring down your new machine, I'll be bringing it tomorrow. Tell the islanders so they don't throw a knicker fit, would you?"

"Ok, but I have to go. Goodbye!" He switched off the radio. He turned to Lu.

** Look, I have a friend coming, his name's Cyrill. He's okay most of the time but he wouldn't hesitate to capture you, so I'd advise you to stay away. I'm getting a new machine delivered, and with your parent's permission, I'll take you up in it some point. But just remember: while Cyrill's here, stay away from him! **

**_ Okay. _** said Lu. He looked up at his anxious parents. **_ Can I go in Laurie's machine when it comes? Can I? Can I? _**

**_ Okay, but don't let him do anything to you that you don't want him to. If he tries to imprison you, you aeroblast him. We've taught you how to defend yourself, do it if you have to. _** They looked at Lawrence. **_ Remember, we'll be keeping an eye on you! _**

**_ Keep my son safe. _** said the other, Then first one, than the other, folded their wings and dived beneath the waves.

Lawrence breathed out. ** Well, that didn't go too bad, considering. ** Lu was looking up at him.

**_ W-was it really _you_ who did all that stuff to Dad and the birds? _** It was clear he was having trouble equating his friend Laurie with the monstrous figure he'd imagined in connection with the bird incident. Lawrence hung his head.

** Yes, I'm afraid it was. I'm older, wiser and better behaved now. ** He reached out, and stroked the top of Lu's head. ** Befriending you has made me a far better and nicer person than before. **

_** Mum and Dad at least are letting us meet now. Perhaps they'll let me bring you home some time. Then I can show you how I've arranged my collection! **_

** I'd like that. ** said Lawrence. ** But I don't think I can hold my breath as long as you! **

**_ I'll take you down fast enough so you can! _** said Lu. **_ I can swim very, very fast! _**

** Okay, I guess I'll trust you. ** said Lawrence.

**_ Let's go now! _** said Lu, dropping into the water. Lawrence looked down at the eager youngster, shrugged, and took of his over-clothes.

** Why not? As long as your parents don't mind. **

**_ Nah, they'll be okay. _**Lu assured him.

When Lawrence was clad in just his underwear, he slid into the water next to Lu. Lu swam over, extending his wings.

**_ Okay, grab on and take a deep breath! _**Lu said. Lawrence did as he was told, taking a firm but gentle grip on the curve of Lu's shoulders and inhaling deeply. Then he descended beneath the waves as Lu took off at a fair speed.

True to his word, Lu took Laurie down to his home before Lawrence felt need to take another breath. Lawrence pulled himself out of the water and looked around.

The walls seemed lined with a phosphorescent plant, and far, far above rose the roof, which had cracks in it through which daylight filtered, so although dim, the cave was lit. A dark shape at one end shifted, and the silhouette of a head on a long neck rose from it. For a moment, two eyes glowed neon-blue, and a think-voice said **_ Lu, do you think this is wise? _**

**_ I promised I'd show him my feathers! _** said Lu**_. It'll be allright! _** Lu led the way towards the silhouette, and as they passed it, Lawrence saw it was one of the adults, lying on a pile of seaweed and feathers. The adult briefly stroked its head down Lu's side as they passed, then curved its neck around on its body in a very swanlike way, watching them depart. Lu took Lawrence up a moist and dark passage, instructing him to hold on to his wing. Then he had to climb an almost vertical cliff, with Lu flying just below him lest he fall, but luckily his searching hands and feet found plenty of toeholds and handholds. Then he had to pull himself forward on his belly to look down a hole.

There on a natural platform, lit by the light from a long slash of flame in the middle, lay all the feathers. It was very still in the cavern, with barely a breath of wind. The feathers all seemed to be held down by a small gobbet of sticky substance, which Lu told him was gathered from inside certain rare shells. Lawrence noticed another light source from another side, and turned his head to see a brightly shining spear of light on another slightly higher platform.

**_ Feathers Dad gathered on Fire and Lightning islands. _** Lu said. **_ They fell off Moltres and Zapdos. Like all birds, they moult feathers all year round. _**

** They're beautiful, Lu! ** exclaimed Lawrence.

**_ The shells are a bit further up. _** Lu said, and indicated that Lawrence should continue climbing.

It was a lot easier, with the light from the two brightly-glowing feathers, and soon they reached another platform, upon which an amazing array of shells were displayed. Off to one side was a smaller display, of pearls. Three black pearls, one large and two slightly smaller, occupied pride of place in the middle. Lu reached over with his long neck, and picked up one of the black pearls. He deposited it in Lawrence's hand.

**_ I collected this for you ages ago, but kept forgetting to bring it. _**said Lu.

** Thank you! ** said Lawrence. He gently put it back in place**. Bring it next time you come-my underwear has no pockets! **

**_ Okay. _** said Lu. **_ Climb onto my back, hold onto my shoulders, and lay out along the top of my body. _**

** Uh-okay, but why? ** asked Lawrence, as he complied.

**_ We've got to get down! _** said Lu, and launched himself off the platform into empty space!

** Lu, I'm too heavy for you! ** cried Lawrence. He felt Lu spread his wings.

**_ Don't worry! I'll glide! Anyway, we can have a soft landing! Trust me! _** Lawrence couldn't watch and squeezed his eyes shut as they dropped down past the feather display. He fancied he felt their descent slowing, but did not open his eyes.

**_ Hold your breath! _** cried Lu, and that was all the warning he got before he felt them drop into the water. He held his breath and felt Lu using powerful strokes of his long wings to propel them back to the surface. He let go of Lu, stroking up himself to avoid weighing Lu down.

He and Lu both reached the surface at about the same time. Swimming to the side, they both pulled themselves out of the water. One of the adults had come over to the side.

_** Lu, you go to your mother and have a rest. I'll take your friend back to his boat. **_

**_ Aww, do I have to? _** Lu asked.

_** You've shown him your feathers and shells. You're tired and need a rest, you can see him another day! **_

** It's okay, Lu, as soon as it's safe, I'll show you my things. You go and rest, and it'll soon be tomorrow. I trust your parent. **

**_ Okaay. _** said Lu reluctantly, moving over to where the parent on the weed and feather nest had extended a wing. He climbed up onto the nest, and the wing was carefully closed and lowered over Lu.

**_ Climb on. _** said the first parent, crouching by Lawrence. Lawrence clambered on.

**_ Hold your breath. _** Then the adult took a dive into the water.

It broke water right beside his boat, and Lawrence was able to climb off Lugia's back and straight into his boat. The Lugia trained one eye on him.

**_ I suppose I will be seeing you again someday. _** Then it sank back beneath the waves. Lawrence dug a towel out of a drawer, dried himself off, and redressed.

The next day, he went to visit the headman of the island. He told him that Cyrill would be bringing his machine, and the headman said " I will need to discuss this with you. Meet me at eleven tomorrow." Lawrence nodded. He got back in his boat, and went to meet Cyrill by the edge of the island.

"It's good to see you again, Lawrence!" said Cyrill jovially. He was a smaller man than Lawrence, with a thick head of neck length black hair, carefully layered. It gave the illusion of more height than Cyrill actually possessed. The darkness of his hair provided a sharp contrast to the bright yellow silk shirt and bright red silk trousers Cyrill was wearing. "How is your collection going?"

"I've started a collection of shells and feathers." Said Lawrence. "I'm not so into collecting living things as I was. Too much trouble. You've had to bring me the new machine my parents had built for me because my old one was trashed by the birds! What about you, old friend?"

"I'm doing well! I've obtained several rare Pokemon. I have all five of the eevee evolutions, as well as a Delibird, and a Skarmory. The eevees are displayed in the same case, and the birds take pride of place in my aviary. On the non-living side, I collected several rare works of art for my gallery." Cyrill dropped an electronic key into Lawrence's hand. "Anyway, there's the key to your new machine. I hope you're not as careless with it as your last one." Lawrence watched Cyrill till he turned the corner, then got back in his boat and headed for the island Cyrill said he'd left the machine on. When he got there, he got his feathers and shells out, and spent the entire afternoon arranging them in cabinets of a size Lu could look into. Then he got it airborne, and headed for the open sea.

** Lu? ** he called. ** You can come into my machine, Cyrill's gone now, it's safe! ** Lu turned up in five minutes. Lawrence already had the bulb at the bottom of the machine open. Lu saw the opening as the invitation it was, and flew up and was met by Lawrence in the large display chamber.

**_ Here you are! I remembered this time! _** said Lu, dropping a black pearl into Lawrence's hand.

** Thank you, Lu! ** said Lawrence. He extracted a white satin cushion from a storage drawer, placed it in a display case, and gently set the black pearl on it. He then took Lu to see his feather display. Lu's own donated feather was set on a deep purple pedestal in pride of place at the centre. Then he took him to see his shells, and then showed him his trading card collection, sadly depleted from what it was, although Lawrence was planning to rebuild it. Then he took him through to his resting-room, which had beanbags and cushions of various sizes scattered about. Lu put about three together and then flopped down on them, and Lawrence found one of a size to accommodate his large frame, and threw himself down onto it. He was near a window, and peered out of it. Down in the sea below, he saw a long-winged form swimming just below the surface. One of the parents was keeping an eye on him.

Lawrence went and brought some fresh shrimps, crabs, and fish from the fridge for Lu, and some fresh chilled fruit for himself.

**_ So where's your friend Cyrill now? _** asked Lu.

** Back on the mainland by now, out of harm's way I should imagine! ** said Lawrence, little realising that Cyrill had gone no further than the next island.

A few hours later, Lawrence suggested that Lu leave, as his parents would be getting concerned.

**_ Can I come back soon That fish was delicious! _** Lu said.

** Of course you can! I'll let you back in tomorrow, after I've had my talk with the village's headman, OK? **

**_ Ok, I'll be watching and waiting for you! _** Lu said. He flew down to join his watchful parent in the sea. Lawrence watched until he'd gone, and then flew his machine back to Shamouti. He had that appointment with the headman the next morning.

He turned up on time at the hut, and spent the next half-hour explaining to the headman that his parents had had the machine built along the lines of the original, not realising that the guns and capturing mechanisms would not be needed. He offered to leave the weaponry with the islanders as a gesture of trust. The headman nodded, and offered Lawrence a cup of tea. He accepted, after checking the time. It was 11.35.

At 11.20 the same day, Lu was watching the skies eagerly, waiting for Lawrence's machine to come. He'd enjoyed the fish the day before and was hoping for some more. He saw a familiar mechanism come into view from one of Shamouti's smaller satellite islands, and joyfully flew up to meet it. As he approached, the bulb at the bottom opened, and Lu angled up towards it. It was a shame that he hadn't approached it from above, or he might have noticed the main difference between this machine and the one he'd entered before: it had minarets on the top. As it was, he flew up towards it, little realising that it was not Lawrence's hand on the helm.

When the weapons at the bottom spat blue triangular shapes at him, he was so surprised he didn't even cry out. When he was drawn in through the bottom, and came to rest, still ensnared, in the large hall, he got his first look at Cyrill, who, upon seeing him, simply smiled, and left the room.


	3. The Captive

The Captive

"So, you see, I do actually understand the situation with the birds now. I mean them no harm, I just want to relax and enjoy myself here." Lawrence explained. The headman folded his hands in his lap.

"I'm glad to hear it. So the machine is for recreation, hm, and you're putting it on one of the rocky islands. Won't it be inconvenient having to to and fro in it? I was wondering if you could do us a favour-well, two favours really. One of the island girls, Rachel, never returned home from her work in the museum. It's possible that she went for a swim and drowned, but it's also possible that she left for the mainland, although it would be very out-of character for her. Keep an eye out for her when you go to the mainland. But the main favour might be helpful to you. If I take you to their house, and ask if they can put you up, you could give them something else to focus on than their disappeared daughter. We are big on hospitality on our island, and I think you have definitely changed."

"Thank you." Said Lawrence.

He left the house, and went to his machine. He parked it on the rocky island it had been left on, and checked his messaging system. To his surprise, he had a message from Cyrill.

"_Come to the south-west satellite island to see my collection." _

Lawrence got out his boat and headed for the island in question. He had almost reached it when the water in front of his boat heaved up as one of the adult Lugias, eyes glowing bright blue, rose out of the water and hovered in front of him. It turned a fierce gaze upon him.

**_ What have you done with Lu?_** **_We trusted you and this is how you repay us? _**

** Wh-what? ** said Lawrence. ** What are you talking about? **

We saw your machine heading for one of the islands. When we tried contacting Lu, he didn't answer! We could sense his mind in your machine! 

"**But-I swear I didn't! I've been with the headman for the last hour! My machine has been parked on Shamouti! Ask him! ** Lugia fell silent for a moment. Then it spoke, and its voice was puzzled.

**_ He confirms what you have said. But I saw the machine. Perhaps you had a friend do it for you so you could be alibied? _** Lugia's voice was once again fierce.

** I swear I didn't ask a friend to capture him for me! Lu's my friend! **Then he suddenly recalled Cyrill's letter. ** Actually, it is possible that a friend has taken him, but if so, it's not on my say-so. I'm about to go and see him now-I'll see if he has Lu. If he does, I'll let you know. Please, I know you think I'm not trustworthy, but I swear I am not deceiving you! Let me see Cyrill, and see if he has Lu. If so, we can make plans to rescue him! Please, please, trust me! **

Lugia was silent for a long time, hovering in front of Lawrence's boat. Then he finally spoke.

**_ Against my better judgement, I will trust you one last time. Do not deceive me. I will be waiting for you. _** Without another word, the Lugia descended back into the waves.

Lawrence continued his trip to the island, and when he got there, saw Cyrill's machine, obviously built along the same lines but with some small differences, the main one being the minarets on top of the control centre. Cyrill's also had the "upgrade" his had-four stout retractable legs so it could land. Cyrill came out to greet him, dressed in a blue silk shirt, a long purple silk cloak, and a pair of bright orange silk trousers.

"Lawrence! So you got my message! I got a machine built by the same people who built yours because it's so versatile! It's a floating home, capturing machine, and exhibition hall! Come in and see my rare items!"

Lawrence decided to approve of everything he was shown, even if he didn't really approve, so as not to make Cyrill suspicious. Cyrill took him through his art galley first, where they spent an hour and a half discussing art forms. Then Cyrill took Lawrence to see his eevee evolutions. As well as Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, and Espeon, he had two unevolved eevees, all in a fake grassland setting in a glass case. Next, he took Lawrence to his aviary, where he had Pidgeys, Pidgeottos and two Pidgeots, some Spearows and Fearows, several Farfetch'd, a Skarmory, two Murkrows and a Delibird in a long wall case with fake bushes for them to fly around and hop about in. The last sixteen feet of the case was grass rather than bushes, and here he had the flightless birds, 5 Doduo and 3 Dodrio.

Cyrill seemed particularly proud of his Delibird, regaling Lawrence with a blow-by-blow account of how he haggled down a breeder for the Delibird, which the breeder himself had wanted to keep. Lawrence smiled and nodded and made encouraging noises, while inside he seethed with impatience, wanting to find out if Lu was indeed in Cyrill's collection-though the fact that his machine had been seen in the vicinity when Lu disappeared made it almost a certainty. Cyrill then moved them on.

After half-an-hour, Lawrence had admired five Vulpixes, two Ninetales, a small gang of eight Pikachus, three Raichus, his three Arcanine and two Growlithe, and his herd of Rapidash and Ponyta. He added two Squirtle, three Wartortle and a Blastoise , two Charizards, three Charmanders and one Charmeleon, and another small army, this time of Bulbasaurs, Ivysaurs, and Venusaurs (too many to count and all milling around) to that list.

"I added a new beast to my collection just today. You have to come and see this! This will be something I'm sure no-one else has!" boasted Cyrill. Lawrence's heart quickened. This sounded like what he was both hoping and dreading to find. Hoping because it would confirm where Lu was: dreading because getting him out of Cyrill's clutches could be hard. Cyrill beckoned Lawrence over to a screen. He pulled the screen back with a flourish.

It was Lu! Lawrence recognised him, but was shocked by the condition he was in. He was suspended in midair by a lattice of energy that was strung between four large blue triangles: the same mechanism Lawrence himself had attempted to capture the adult Lugia with. But they had been designed for an adult Lugia, not a child, and Lu's wings were under too much strain for his size and age. He was obviously exhausted, looking tired and not even having the energy to struggle.

"A small Lugia!" Cyrill exclaimed in triumph.

"Very well done!" said Lawrence, trying to hide his shock at Lu's condition. Lu, upon hearing Lawrence's voice, summoned up the energy to raise his head.

**_ Laurie! _** he cried in distress.

** Lu! We're gonna find a way to rescue you, I promise! ** He carried on a two way conversation: verbal with Cyrill, psychically with Lu. "You've outdone me here!" ** Your parents blamed me at first! I have to tell them Cyrill has you! **

I thought his machine was yours! When I approached, he fired these things at me and caught me! 

"**We'll get you out! I promise! ** "I was unable to capture a Lugia."

Cyrill beamed with pleasure.

"This is just a beginning!" Lawrence nodded, and looked at his watch.

"Look, I'll come back another day, but I'm staying with an island family: they might suspect something if I don't get back on time. I'll contact you later tonight or tomorrow when the coast is clear."

"Okay, old friend. Perhaps I'll have some new exhibits to show you by then." Cyrill let Lawrence out. Once out of Cyrill's sight, Lawrence set off at a sprint for his boat, and drove it at a dangerous speed back to Shamouti. Hammering on the doors of the islanders he cried "Another collector has come and he's taken a baby Lugia!" He snagged the headman, explained the situation, and asked him to get the islanders to go to the island Cyrill was on in the hope of surprising him with a show of force. Then he ran back to his boat to get in his machine to go after Cyrill. When he got there, a Lugia was waiting beside the boat.

Cyrill has him! I'll get into my machine to stop him flying off while the islanders get there! Lawrence told it.

**_ He is already moving. _** said Lugia. Lawrence looked up. Cyrill's machine was moving out to sea, in the direction of Ice, Lightning, and Fire islands. Lawrence suddenly remembered Cyrill's statements.

"This is just a beginning!" he had said, and "Perhaps I'll have some new exhibits to show you."

Lawrence went pale, as he suddenly knew with a certainty what Cyrill was going to do.

** He's going after the birds! **


	4. The Rescue

**The Rescue**

This part is dedicated to all those who think flying on Lugia's back must be fun. Maybe it would be…but not if it's in a hurry!

**_ On my back! _** Lugia said. Lawrence climbed up, and had barely got on when Lugia took a leap into the air and spread his wings. Lawrence was rocked back, then forwards as Lugia sprang into the air. He threw his arms around Lugia,s neck, shut his eyes, and hung on for dear life. It didn't help when Lugia speeded up, obviously going as fast as he could. It was like being in a very fast car in the dual carriageway of a motorway, with one important difference: Lugia was not equipped with a seatbelt! Lawrence clung to Lugia's warm feathery neck, wishing dearly that the trip was over.

Soon it was, and Lawrence gratefully slid off Lugia's back. But he didn't have time to recover: he set off at full pelt to his machine. He used his remote to open the door and lower his chair to the bottom level. He threw himself into his seat, stabbed a button to take him to the control centre, and took off. The legs retracted, the propellers began to spin and the machine rose into the sky.

One of the Lugias-the one which had transported him there-was flying by his side: as he watched, the other came up and joined him on the other side. Together, the three of them headed for Cyrill's machine.

**_ What weaknesses do these machines have? You own one: you must know its shortcomings. _** One of them asked

** Inertia's a big one. ** said Lawrence as his hands flew over the controls, pushing buttons and flipping switches. ** This thing's so big and so heavy that it's slow to change direction. It can't change it's direction of flight that suddenly, and turning would take forever. Unfortunately, this was foreseen, so it has directional thrusters and has no real front-the circular design is deliberate. But it can't rise of fall suddenly. It's size is another thing-it's less strong because of the open space that is the exhibition hall. **

**_What would be the best approach to take with dealing with it? We want to rescue Lu and disable his machine so it cannot endanger us or the birds. However, we do not want the human inside damaged, angry as we are. _ **

**I'd say speed followed by brute force is your best option. **He could see the situation on his display board-two of the stylised figures representing the machines one flanked by two equally stylised Lugia figures . One of the machine icons was making for Ice Island, representing Cyrill's progress. The second shape flanked by Lugia icons, representing his machine, was in pursuit and closing. They were fast approaching Cyrill's machine. ** Now, let's get his attention, shall we? **he thought to Lugia**Hopefully this'll take his attention off you, the birds and Lu! ** Lawrence lowered his machine's weapons from it's belly, and let fly with some ice balls. They hit Cyrill's machine, and certainly got his attention. His machine shuddered from top to bottom and one of the ice balls hit a minaret square on. The minaret shattered.

The Lugias didn't give Cyrill a chance to change direction, power up his own weapons, or even call Lawrence to find out what was going on: They both arrowed towards the machine. One struck out at the top, crushing all the rest of the minarets and shaking the machine from top to bottom: the other body slammed the side, cracking the side and shattering the windows. The first swung its tail as the second body slammed again: the cracks grew. The second gave off body slamming and flew back, then turned to face the machine as the weapons emerged from its belly. Lawrence, seeing the danger of this, knowing the various weapons and catching equipment the guns could fire, aimed a barrage of ice balls at Cyrill's weapons.

The Lugia in the meantime turned and aeroblasted the cracked area of wall. This was obviously more strain than the structure could take, and the cracked wall shattered. The Lugia flew for the machine, grasping the edge of the hole that had been left, and reaching in. It withdrew from the hole, and it was holding the trapped Lu in its jaws. One bite from the jaws and the youngster was free as the shapes snapped. At this, both Lugias left the machine to splash down near Ice Island. As the machine splashed down the control centre as it was programmed to do separated from the main structure. The control centre was now both lifeboat and prison for Cyrill until he could be rescued, probably by Lawrence. Lawrence himself planned to leave Cyrill in there a few ours to teach him a lesson: see how he liked being cooped up and left for ages!

As the main part of the machine began sinking, there was an exodus of Pokemon: all the birds that could fly were doing so. The Doduos and Dodrios ran to the top of the machine, which stopped sinking as the water near Ice Island was relatively shallow. The Vulpixes and Ninetales joined them: the Vaporeon was in its element, and swam for Ice Island. With a blast of fire the Charizards blasted out of the hole, one after the other and the Charmanders and Charmeleon joined the others on top of the machine. The Squirtles, Wartortles and the Blastoise followed the Vaporeon's lead but headed for the open ocean rather than the island. Soon all the non-flying non-swimming pokèmon were sitting or standing on the ruined structure and Lawrence sent a radio call to Shamouti Island to send several large boats and a Nurse Joy.

The Lugias had sank beneath the waves with their child and Lawrence just hoped Lu was okay. He set a course for the satellite island, and rummaged in the extensive cupboards of his machine. A full restore! Just the thing! The machine landed and he found some oxygen tanks and lead weights from another cavernous cupboard, and strapped them on. He pushed out his boat from the island's beach, and set course for the approximate area where Lu had first taken

After a while he found the entrance to Lugia's cavern and went in. Pulling himself out, he saw the two Lugias curled up on the nest with the weary and frightened Lu between them. Lu was the first to spot him.

**_Laurie! _** he cried in greeting. The two adults turned their heads his way.

**_Thank you for your help. _** one said. **_Come over-Lu has been asking about you since we got him down here. Reassure him you're alright. _** Laurie made his way over taking off the lead weights and oxygen tanks.

**Lu, I'm fine! It's you I'm worried about! ** He waved the bottle of full restore. **Here, I have something for you! **

**_What is that? _** one of the adults asked sharply.

**It's a restorative I had on me. It should make him feel better. ** Lawrence explained. He picked his way over. One of the adults reluctantly lifted its wing as he approached, exposing the rest of Lu's body. Lawrence sprayed Lu liberally with the full restore, and he perked up.

**_I feel better! _** he said, and indeed he sounded more his chirpy self.

**Lu, before you come up to see me in future, check it's alright with me first! ** he told him.

**_I will. _** said Lu.

**_Stay a while until he sleeps. _** one of the adults said.

**Sure. I have to rescue Cyrill sometime, but he can wait! ** Lawrence said. **He's safe enough where he is, in every sense of the word! **

Lawrence sat by Lu until he went to sleep, and then picked his way back over to his diving equipment. Spotting something long and white in a corner, he went over to investigate. It was a large white feather, easily as long as he was tall, square at the end. He lifted it up-it was very light-and pulled it to where the two adults could see it.

**Do you need this, or could I take it please? ** he asked.

**_It is one of mine. _** one of the adults said. **_It dropped from my wing the other day. I have no further use for it. Please do take it if you wish. _**

**Thank you! ** said Lawrence. He put on his belt and oxygen tanks, and as he lowered himself into the water he heard one of the Lugias call **_Come again sometime soon! _**

Clutching the monstrous feather carefully, Lawrence swam slowly to the surface following his anchor line. He deposited the feather in the boat, and climbed on himself. He sat recovering for a moment stowed the gear, and started the motor. He headed back to the satellite island and took the feather into the exhibition hall of his machine. For a good hour he fussed about, working out where to put it, finally deciding on a place. Then he called his chair, which ascended to the control centre, and called Cyrill on the radio: that would still be working.

"Cyrill?" he called.

"_Lawrence? I'm stuck in here bobbing about on the ocean. I get seasick, please rescue me! I need the toilet!"_

Lawrence's finger hovered over the reply button as he thought. Depressing the button an evil smile spread over his face as he replied.

"Okay Cyrill, but you'll have to wait a couple of hours at least. I've got a problem with the engines. Just try to hold on…..."


End file.
